The Bet
by rojothegreat
Summary: Sinister forces plot to take advantage of Rei. Can Shinji help her or will he retreat into his shell? Teenage love strikes! Chapter 3 Uploaded
1. I'll Take Those Odds

The Bet

The Bet

Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

The Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion and I am not making any money off this. Any characters that I create here are mine.

Chapter 1: I'll Take Those Odds

Roku took a drag of the cigarette and passed it to Jin. Samu leaned against the wall of the school and watched for teachers, just in case.

"So anyway, I was trying to get her to take off her shirt and she-" Jin was saying to his two compatriots when he was interrupted by Samu.

"Yeah right, you are so full of shit."

Jin looked at him angrily. "I am not. I only tell the truth."

"Whatever, you just make up all these stories about girls."

"I do not, you bastard. I could get any girl I wanted."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Roku spoke up.

Samu left his place by the wall and got in Jin's face. "Those sound like strong words. Are you that sure?"

Jin was not going to back down to his friends. His pride was at stake.

"You bet. I could get any girl to sleep with me."

Samu laughed.

Roku grinned evilly. "Any girl, huh? I don't know about that…would you…nah, I bet you're to chicken."

Jin was getting pissed off. "What? What were you going to say?"

Roku got in Jin's face. "I was going to say, "If you're so sure, would you be willing to bet on it?""

"I'm as sure as I every was."

"So you'll bet."

"What are the terms?"

"Well, I pick the girl. And then you have to get her. If you can't well…then you're not the man you say you are. And Samu and me get to decide what you have to do. Probably just give us money or something."

"Ha, for money? You're on. I'll take your stupid bet and I'll win."

"Oh yeah! You hear that Samu! Haha, this poor smuck just bought himself a boatload of trouble."

Jin crossed his arms. "I just know I'll win."

"Well, then. Let's go find the lucky contestant." Roku looked at his watch and saw that they still had 20 minutes before lunch was over and they had to be in class. The trio left their hiding spot and walked to the school grounds.

Roku and Samu were searching for just the right girl.

"Heh, how about her?" Samu pointed to a redhead who was berated a thin brown-haired boy over by the school gate.

"Asuka? Are you crazy? We want him to have a chance, not end up in a body bag." Roku said.

"Yah, good point. I don't see how Shinji puts up with her crap."

"Shinji?, that kids a bitch. He's got no guts. He lets her push him around all the time."

"Yeah, just look at him."

Shinji was currently trying to reason with Asuka who had him by the collar and was shouting about not having a lunch.

Samu continued looking. "Hmm…what about Hikari?"

The brown-haired Class Rep. was standing off to the side watching the one-sided Asuka/Shinji battle.

"Miss Goody two-shoes. She's got eyes for that Touji guy."

"Oh, yeah." The other two thought about Touji, the only guy in Class 2-A tough enough to stand up to their little trio.

"Lets steer clear of him."

"Good idea."

Just then Roku saw a girl sitting under a tree a little away from everyone else.

"What do we have here?" He said slowly, sounding a little too mischievous for Jin's liking.

They all observed a pale blue-haired girl sitting quietly by herself reading a textbook.

Roku clapped his hands together and turned to the boys. "We have a winner."

Jin realized who the girl was. "Ayanami? You can't be serious?"

"What's your problem, she's hot. Just look at her"

"Yeah, but she…"

"You sound a little unsure of yourself. Is your confidence slipping already? I guess we could just take your money now and call this off-"

"No. I not backing down."

"Well, soldier. You have your target. Better go introduce yourself." Samu laughed at his friend and ran off with Roku.

Jin smirked. "Ha, I'll have her wrapped around my finger in no time."  
He walked toward the tree.

Rei Ayanami was enjoying her book. It was about new experimental theories in physics. Rei enjoyed to learn and reading books was the best way she had found to accomplish this. She certainly couldn't learn much in school since all that teacher talked about was the Second Impact. And when he did he taught the Comet theory that Rei knew was not true. Because of all this she saw no point to listen and usually ended up reading or looking out the window, being very bored.

As she started a new page a shadow fell across her book. Not taking much notice she repositioned herself so that she had better light.

"Hi, how are you doing?" A male voice said.

Rei was never very worried about what went on around her. People would come and go and she found that they would go sooner if she didn't pay them any heed.

"Ah, my name is Jin. You're Rei Ayanami right?"

Rei realized that this person was not going away. Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to communicate she marked her place in the book and looked up to find a tall black-haired boy. She recognized him as a boy in her class. She knew he was constantly with two others and that they were considered to be "trouble-makers". She was relived to see that he was the only one around at the moment.

Jin shifted a little uncomfortably and spoke again.

"I was just wondering what you were reading?" He pointed to her closed book.

"A book." Rei responded blandly.

"Yeah…right. Well, I was just wondering why you always sit over her by yourself. A nice girl like you shouldn't be lonely."

"I do not mind being alone."

"I just thought I'd check to see if you wanted to some company."

"I am fine."

"Ok, just checking. I guess I will talk to you later." He gave her a little wave and winked as he walked away.

Rei was confused although her cool exterior would never show it.

__

He called me a nice girl. He was concerned about my well being. I am not sure what this means. Perhaps he…likes me. I will have to ask someone about this.

"Man, she kicked your ass!" Touji took another big bit of his sandwich.

"Yeah, you got to learn to stick up for yourself." Kensake chimed in. He went back to video taping a large bug crawling around on the ground.

Touji swallowed his huge bit. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Shinji was not listening to him. He was more concerned about what was taking place over by the big tree in the schoolyard.

Touji smacked him on the back of the head.

"Damn, don't do that." Shinji put a hand to the painful spot on the back of his head.

"What the hell are you so interested in anyway?"

"I was just wondering what he wanted with Ayanami."

Shinji indicated the two figures standing under the tree.

"Is that Jin? God, I hate that guy's guts." Kensake said with great disdain. "He picked on me until Touji here transferred into this class. He's friends with those two other guys, Roku and Samu. What a bunch of assholes."

"You think he's messing with her?" Touji sounded concerned. "If you want I'll give him a bop on the head."

He punched his palm as if to back up his claim and smiled. "You like her don't you?"

"Wha-What? I do not!" Shinji stammered.

"What are you so worried about then? Ayanami is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I guess." Shinji noticed looked back to the tree to find that Jin was walking away.

"Good…" Shinji muttered to himself satisfied that Rei was being left alone.

"What was that?" Kensake asked.

"Nothing." Shinji turned back to his friends.

Jin sat in the back of the class talking to his friends.

"This is going to be a little harder then I thought."

"What was that? Are you giving up already?" Samu grinned.

"No, I'll just have to turn up the heat a little. You guys need to believe in me."

"Ha, we just want your money."

"Just wait and see."

Author's Note: This just came out of nowhere. **Please read and review**. To all those of you who don't like ACC I am not making any ACC the main characters. This was just to get the ball rolling. I wanted to write more about Shinji and how he feels protective of Rei but at the same time he is very insecure. So at what point will he stand up for her. We'll see I guess. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Don't worry, to those of you who are brave nurse Shinji fans, I am still working on it.

Rojo


	2. When Things Go to Hell

The Bet

The Bet 

Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

The Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion and I am not making any money off this. Any characters that I create here are mine.

The Author created characters in this fic **will not** be the main characters. I just want to tell so that people will read this. My dislike of ACC will become apparent as you read. Everyone needs an enemy right? This fiction will be mostly about Shinji and Rei but Asuka will be featured beating people up so it's all good. 

Chapter 2: When Things go to Hell

Shinji walked home trying not to listen to Asuka as she rambled about shopping with Hikari.

Every few moments she would pause and that was Shinji's queue to mumble, "Yah."

In actuality he was pouring over the fact that a boy named Jin had taken an active interest in Rei Ayanami. To Shinji Rei had always been something of an enigma but slowly he had been working to bring her out of her shell. It had seemed to work well. She had actually talked to him a few times and he was happy with having her as a friend. He was not sure why but he was drawn to her. She exuded a cool confidence that he had never seen broken. Her mysterious eyes that hid something he desperately wanted to know. Her smile…

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

"Yah."

"I knew it, you baka!"

*SMACK*

Rei lay on her bed thinking about the days events.

__

He did not want me to be lonely…what could this mean?

I do not know much of relationships…perhaps he is interested because he wants to try to pursue one. I do not think I would like that but…

But his concern made me feel…strange…I do not know why.

I will definitely have to ask someone about this.

Shinji walked into NERV to find Rei already there and in her plug suit awaiting Dr. Akagi's latest battery of tests.

Asuka walked by and went straight to the locker room but Shinji pulled up short of Rei and hesitated as if he wanted to speak.

Rei noticed this and asked calmly, "Is there something that you require, Pilot Ikari?"

Shinji hated it when she called him that. It seemed so removed, like they had never talked outside of NERV.

"Ah, I-I was just wondering if you…ah, were being bothered by that guy today?"

"Are you concerned?"

"What? I, ah, just thought maybe, you know…"

Rei was becoming nervous. She didn't really want to talk about all these new things and Shinji was driving right toward them. She decided that she needed to stop the conversation.

"Pilot Ikari, I do not require your help in this matter." She sounded cold.

The words stung Shinji so deeply that he cringed involuntarily.

Quickly, he ran to the locker room.

Rei watched him go and mentally kicked herself.

__

I have upset him.

Why would he be so worried that someone has talked to me?

Does he wish me to be alone? 

And does being alone bring sadness?

Why would he want me to be sad?

But he has shown kindness to me in the past.

This is all very confusing. Perhaps after testing I will talk to him.

"Shinji, concentrate harder. Your synch rate is down 3 points."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. Akagi cut the comm.

"What's up with Shinji? His synch rate was improving in every test before this one?" She spoke to Misato who leaned on the wall drinking her coffee or the paint thinner version of coffee she liked.

"I don't know. He was happy this morning. Asuka was yelling at him but that happens everyday. Something must have happened at school."

"You should find out. If this keeps up it could be a significant problem."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do."

"You sound a little complacent. Is the guardian role not working out?" Ritsuko teased.

"Put a sock in it."

Misato was about to leave NERV and try to track Shinji down to give him a ride home when she saw Rei approach.

"Hello, Major."

"Hi, Rei."

Usually Rei just passed her without saying anything so Misato was surprised. But she was even more surprised when Rei stopped beside her.

"Could I please speak to you, Major?"

"Well, sure."

"In private."

__

What the hell? Misato led Rei to her office.

"So I do not understand why this certain boy shows concern for me."

Rei had finished explaining her situation with a "certain boy" that Rei had not identified.

Misato was all smiles.

__

This is too cute. I never thought that I would be having this conversation with Rei…not in a million years.

It must be Shinji. That's why his synch rate must be fluctuating. He must be worried sick that she doesn't understand his advances. I mean, it's not a surprise considering it's Rei we're talking about here. She must be as confused as he is. Oh, young love is so cute…

"Major?"

Misato came out of her reverie. "Huh, oh yah. Well, Rei, I think that this boy likes you a lot. And he's probably just a little shy, knowing him." Misato winked.

Rei gave her a puzzled look. _I was not aware that the Major knew Jin._

"So Rei, I would find out what he wants, you know spend some time with him and see if you like him. Just remember, give him a chance. That "certain boy" is a good kid at heart.

"Is that an order, Major?"

"Ah, no."

Rei left. Misato grinned.

"I hope you're ready for this one Shinji. I did all I could."

Shinji was miserable.

__

I just wanted to help her. Why did she react like that?

I guess that's what I get for helping her.

Walking with his head down Shinji didn't see the three boys approaching him on the same side of the sidewalk.

Shinji ran into Samu's left shoulder and being smaller then Samu was knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're walking, you dumbass." Samu snarled.

"Stupid bastard." Roku spit.

"So what have we here?" Jin looked down at Shinji.

Shinji was waiting for another attack but it did not come.

"There she is, guys. I'll take it from here." Jin walked toward NERV and someone that he didn't see.

But Shinji could guess who "she" was.

"What the hell do you guys want with Ayanami?" Shinji said trying to sound tough as he stood up.

"Oh, tough guy. Look here, Roku, we got a big man." Samu said as he pushed Shinji into Roku who grabbed him by the collar.

Jin looked over his shoulder as he walked toward the entrance of NERV and Rei who was approaching.

"Why don't you guys keep Ikari here out of my way?"

"Sure thing. Come on, Shinji. Lets go find something fun to do."

Shinji struggled but the two bigger boys dragged him out of sight.

"Hello, Rei. Can I call you Rei?" Jin smiled.

"That is my name." 

"Sure thing. How are you?"

"I am well." Rei remembered Misato's words_. I must give him a chance. He is a "good kid."_

"Can I ask where you are heading?"

"I am heading home."

"Can I walk you? A fine lady such as yourself should have some protection."

__

He wishes to protect me?

Shinji threw himself against the bathroom door again to no avail. It wouldn't budge.

Samu and Roku had dragged him to an abandoned gas station and locked him in the bathroom. Something very large was resting against the door and he couldn't push it out of the way.

"God damn it! Let me out you bastards!"

He could hear them laughing outside.

"Take care, Shinji."

"Yeah, let me know how it turns out."

Shinji heard the laughing fade as they left him. He repeatedly hit the door with his shoulder until he felt a dull ache.

Slowly he slumped to the floor holding his shoulder, the pain now becoming clear to him.

"Someone help! Anyone! Asuka! Misato!" he screamed.

His yelling stopped after several minutes when he heard his cell phone ring. Unfortunately it was on the other side of the door. Roku had taken it and thrown it on the ground before shoving Shinji in the bathroom. He listened to it ring over and over again.

"God, damn it. I'm so useless...I can't even get out of here."

Wet tears fell to the dirty floor.

"Where the hell is that, Baka?" Asuka hung up the phone. Misato was getting hungry and soon she would start to cook. Asuka really didn't want that to happen

"Oh, I think I know what he's up too." Misato smiled mischievously. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asuka eyed her carefully. "All right spill it."

"Oh, I just had a little conversation with Rei today."

"So what's so exciting about that? Did it last more then 3 sentences. "I am well, Major."" Asuka did her best Rei impersonation.

"Stop that. No, Rei wanted to talk about how a "certain boy had shown an interest in her". So I just encouraged her." Misato took a big drink of her beer, smiling in self-satisfaction.

"So what does that have to do with Shinji. The only boy who has shown interest in her lately is that bastard Jin and his posse."

Misato spit beer all over the table.

"What!?!"

"You heard me. And you told Ayanami to go for it? Ha ha, that's rich."

"You said Jin. You mean that kid that got arrested for trespassing on NERV property."

"Yeah, and the one who beat up Kensake, and who has a "reputation with the ladies."

"Oh, my god. What have I done?" Misato sounded shaken up. "But I thought Shinji liked her?"

"What? That baka? He's so dense he wouldn't understand a girl if you gave him a manual."

"But he always acts so nice to her."

"Well, I guess it's too late now thanks to you." Asuka left Misato sitting in the kitchen clutching her beer.

"Oh, Shinji. I'm so sorry."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Have a nice night, Rei."

Rei was standing in front of her door.

Before she could say anything Jin leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Quickly he broke the kiss and walked off.

"Later, Rei."

He winked at her and then was gone.

Rei stood motionless for several minutes as the sun set.

****

Please Read and Review. Just tell me if you liked it. It takes 5 seconds, just so I know someone is reading this.

Author's Note: So what did you think? The trio of Samu, Roku, and Jin got their names from a website for Japanese baby names. I really don't know how popular they are or even if they are real but it's not important. They're evil. Special thanks to some guys at my old high school who were like them. Thanks for the idea. Another case of life imitating art or vicea versa. Anyway the next chapter will be interesting. Will Shinji get out? What will Rei say about kiss? How will Misato repay Shinji…that's not what I meant, hentai! Anyway get ready for the next chapter.


	3. Strong Drink and Conversation

The Bet 

The Bet 

Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

The Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion and I am not making any money off this. Any characters that I create here are mine.

The Author created characters in this fic **will not** be the main characters. I just want to tell so that people will read this. 

Chapter 3: Strong Drink and Conversation

Shinji woke up around 2:00 in the morning, according to his watch. He heard someone rustling around outside the door of the bathroom. Quickly he jumped up and pounded his fist on the door.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Please help me!"

"What? Did someone say something?" a scraggly voice said from outside the bathroom.

"I'm in here. Please, some guys locked me in here. Can you help me?" Shinji hoped to God that this person would.

"Hold on."

He heard the sound of a large object scraping on concrete and the door opened to reveal a disheveled old man. His long tangled hair covered his face and his clothes were stained and old. Behind him Shinji saw a shopping car filled with cans and bottles and what looked like an odd assortment of personal belongings.

"Ah, Thanks for helping me."

"Glad I could help. How do you get locked in a bathroom like that? Takes more then one I suspect."

The old man's voice sounded kind and Shinji immediately relaxed.

"Well, yeah. Some guys stuck me in there. They wanted me out of the way I guess."

"That's a shitty thing to do to someone. You're lucky that I happened by. This station has been abandoned for a long time.

"Lucky? I guess. What are you doing out here?"

"Moving." The old man laughed.

"Huh?"

"If you can't tell by the clothes or the shopping cart I'm one of the residentially challenged."

Shinji looked confused.

"I'm homeless."

"Oh, sorry."

"Quite alright. Now give me your money."

"W-What?"

The old man laughed again. "I'm just kidding. You should really loosen up kid. You seem really on edge."

"I have a lot going on right now."

"Doesn't everyone? I mean, to live in a city that is attacked by giant monsters on a daily basis. It's like something from one of those movies I saw as a kid. Godzilla vs. Mothra, that was a good one." The man took a swig of something wrapped in a brown paper bag. "You know, you could have it worse. You could be one of those pilots. I saw one of those "Evergalons" or whatever up close one time after a battle. That thing was fucked up."

"What color was it?"

Surprised by Shinji's sudden question the man paused and then answered. "Ah, it was purple and…green. That's right, it was green. Man, that thing was really banged up."

"That was me."

"What? You're one of those pilots? No shit." He took another big swig. "I guess I should offer you some of this then."

The extended the bottle under Shinji's nose so that the powerful fumes of alcohol wafted into his nose.

"I-I shouldn't."

"You have to. I'm offering because you saved my life."

"What?"

"Yeah, how do you think I was so close to that thing. Not because I wanted to be. I was minding my own business and then this huge thing with tentacles that looked like a sock puppet almost lands on me. And then you came out of nowhere and stabbed it. I don't think I'll forget that for the rest of my life. The least I can do is offer you some booze."

"Ah, well, ok…I guess." Shinji nervously took the bottle and took a quick sip. Or what he thought would be a quick sip. The man reached over and put his finger on the back of the bottle so that Shinji couldn't lower it. The fierce liquid burned it's way down his throat.

Letting up the man took the bottle back. "I figured you'd try just a quick nip. Sorry."

Shinji could feel the fire in his stomach and now his eyes watered.

He coughed violently.

"Well, you should look for a new occupation. I don't think being a drunk like me suits you."

The man laughed and sat down on top of the overturned soda machine that had been blocking the door.

Shinji composed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So why did those guys lock you in there? Was it one of those gang things?"

"I think I got in their way."

"Well, there must have been a reason. People don't just do stuff like that."

"These guys would…but no, I got in the way because…of a girl." Shinji said quietly.

"And I thought chivalry was dead. I've traveled that road before. See this?" The man pointed to a large scar under his chin.

"Yeah."

"Some guy tried to take out my throat. I guess he wanted to be back with his girl and I was the one who he found in the bed. And let me tell you this wasn't caused by a grapefruit spoon."

"What happened to the guy?"

"Killed him." The old man said nonchalantly. 

Shinji stiffened.

"I'm just kidding. Relax. You need another one." He held out the bottle. "I ended up jumping out a second story window and dragging myself to the hospital."

"I really shouldn't have-"

"Come on, I promise, no tricks this time." Shinji slowly took the bottle and held it.

"Promise?"

"Yah, look." The man held up his hands.

Shinji took a drink this time ready for the burning sensation. But his eyes couldn't resist watering.

"Oh, god. That's not better the second time." Shinji handed the bottle back.

"Or the thousandth." The man took another drink. "So what's this girl like? She must be a prize for a handsome, young guy like yourself to be so concerned."

"Well, she's beautiful…" Shinji felt warm inside already because of the alcohol and thinking about Rei didn't help matters.

"That's a start. What's she look like?"

"She's got this beautiful blue hair and these amazing red eyes."

"Yeah, and she's your age. I think I've seen her."

"What?!?"

"Yeah, sometimes I sleep in these old apartment buildings. I think she lives there. They're pretty much empty and if you're handy with a lock pick it's a dry place to sleep. She's the only one that lives there, at least that I've seen."

Shinji looked at the man with a sense of unease.

"What's that look for…Oh, no I wouldn't every do anything bad. I'm a good guy. Don't worry. She's probably lucky I'm around. No one wants to mess with me." He brandished a wicked looking knife from under his coat and flipped it around in his hand before returning it to his hiding place.

"And if anyone every wanted to mess with her they'd find a knife in there gut."

"Ah..."

"Don't worry. I don't do that stuff regularly. But I mean she's a friend of yours and if someone messes with her then they're messing with you and you saved my life. It's all relative, you know?"

Several moments of silence passed as the pair listened to the night sounds of the city around them.

"Uh…right, can I…?" Shinji indicated the bottle.

"It's a nasty habit but since you're had such a rough night I don't see why not."

Shinji took a swig.

"You know, if you like her that much, you should tell her. Communicate. That's the real problem between men and women. No one talks. You both think something different. In place of conversation and fact you assume. And it kills you. Just remember. Tell them. Always tell them. You never want to regret."

Shinji sat there, not sure what to say.

"So these guys, what's their angle?"

"I think one of them likes her. I don't know. But they're troublemakers. They beat up my friend once."

"Only one thing you can do against guys like that."

"What's that?"

"Rise above them. Be better."

"Hmmm…"

"Or beat the living shit out of them. That works too."

Shinji laughed and then caught himself with a frown.

__

It wasn't that funny. And I feel dizzy.

"You should slow down. This stuff will kill ya'. Fast."

"Yah, I guess. My head feels funny."

"Don't worry. I hope our little talk helped you out."

The old man stood up and dusted off his coat.

Shinji stood up also and wobbled a bit.

"Take care kid. See you around. And thanks for saving my life."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, I-"

"Don't forget your phone."

"Oh, thanks."

Shinji turned and picked it up off the ground. It didn't appear to be damaged.

"That's good. It's ok. Hey, I didn't get your name-"

When Shinji turned back to where the man should have been no one was there. The parking lot was empty.

"What the…"

"Where the hell were you?"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Have you been drinking?"

A torrent of questions assaulted Shinji as he sat at the kitchen table being circled by two very angry females.

"I was worried sick." Misato and Asuka said this and looked at each other with a funny expression. Then Misato smiled. Asuka grimaced.

"So you were worried sick, huh? I'm a guardian but you…hmmm."

"Oh, shut up. I can show concern for my fellow pilot if I like. Nothing more." Asuka crossed her arms and looked defiant.

Giving up on teasing Asuka, Misato rounded on Shinji again.

"You better have a good excuse for what you pulled."

He could feel her star boring into the top of his head as he looked at the kitchen floor.

"Uh, well…I got locked in a bathroom."

"What was that? You're mumbling and I thought you said you got locked in a bathroom."

"I did."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"I didn't want too. Some guys stuck me in there."

"What? Who would do something…"

Misato trailed off as she met Asuka's angry look.

"You can probably figure that out, can't you Misato. Hmm…who would want Shinji out of the way?" Asuka's voice seemed to leave an icy chill in the room. She turned to Shinji.

"Was it Jin? Or his idiot friends?"

Shinji sheepishly nodded without raising his head.

Asuka flew off the handle.

"I am going to beat him within an inch of his life. Mien Gott, he is so dead. When I see him-"

"No."

Misato and Asuka both looked at Shinji surprised.

Asuka grabbed him and shook his shoulders. "What the hell do you mean "no"? Are you trying to tell me what I should or shouldn't-"

"Asuka, please. It's my problem. I don't need help. You should be able to understand that."

Shinji looked her in the eyes. Asuka saw something she had never really seen there before.

Determination.

Her hands dropped to her sides.

"Fine. Be that way, Third Child. But don't come crying to me if you get hurt."

Asuka left the kitchen and slammed her door.

Misato stood quietly regarding Shinji. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji."

Her apology was definitely surprising to Shinji.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah…well, Rei came to see me after the test."

Misato sat down across the table heavily.

"And she wanted to talk about a boy. And I gave her some advice."

__

I don't like the sound of this.

"She asked me about a boy that she thought liked her. And what she should do."

__

I definitely don't like where this is going.   
Shinji's swallow was audible in the silence of the kitchen."And what did you tell her…"

Misato looked very sad. "Oh, Shinji. I'm so sorry…"

A chill went down his spine. _No, what did she tell her?_

"Misato, what did you say…to her?"

"Shinji, I thought she was talking about you…I really did. I'm so sorry."

"Misato, please tell me-"

"I told her to be nice to him and to give him a chance…"

Something inside of Shinji crumbled. His head sank to his knees.

__

No, she likes him. No, she likes him. This can't be happening. No…

Misato reached for Shinji to give him a comforting hug.

"Shinji, I-"

"No! Don't touch me! You're already done to much." Shinji's yell echoed in the small space.

His voice grew weak and small. "Just leave me alone."

Misato made another attempt to reach for him but Shinji darted from the room.

She heard his door close.

"Damn it, I am so stupid."

Misato retrieved several beers from the fridge and took her chair.

Thinking long into the night, she fell asleep with her head on the table.

Rei lay in bed. She stared at the ceiling. Realizing that it was very late, she tried to go to sleep but her thoughts kept her awake.

Her hand came up from her side and brushed across her lips.

__

That was interesting. I am not sure how a kiss is supposed to feel. It was a new thing. I am not sure how to feel about this.

Something was troubling Rei at the back of her mind.

__

I did not give him permission though.

I do not know how I feel about that either. I am not certain that I am comfortable…

He wishes to protect me and to safeguard my wellbeing.

These are good things.

But I do not know if I want these things from him.

I gave him a chance and nothing terrible happened.

I suppose it would not hurt to give him another.

Perhaps he will try kissing again and I can determine if it is a good thing.

Something about this whole situation does not seem right, though.

I have forgotten something.

Ikari.

I forgot to talk to him after he became upset.

I must remember to do this.

He is my friend, is he not?

He cares for me.

He has never tried to kiss me.

Rei began to feel something different in her as she thoughts of Shinji and kissing swirled in her head.

__

Too many new things for one day.

Shaking them off, she surrendered to sleep.

Jin and his friends sat on the beach throwing junk into the water.

"So what's the word on Ikari?" Jin tossed a bottle at some crabs that scuttled around a dead seagull.

Roku and Samu looked at one another and laughed.

Roku spoke. "We locked that poor bastard in a bathroom at the old Stop and Shop by the Restricted Zone."

"Yeah, it was so funny. He kept yelling for his friends."

Samu pulled out his cigarettes and lighter.

"So how's things in love department?"

"Yeah, have you made her into a slut yet?"

"You guys have no class. That's what this is all about. You got to be smooth. Take you time."

"Yeah, right. You're probably just stuck."

"No, I wouldn't say that."

Samu looked and Roku and then back to Jin's grinning face.

"What? Did you get some."

"Yeah, give us details."

"I just gave her a kiss. Like I said. Slow and steady."

"Crap, we're gonna lose this bet aren't we."

"A kiss, ha, that's a long way from where he's trying to go. Have faith, Samu."

Jin smiled his little smile. "It won't be long guys. You know that school dance we have coming up?"

"Yeah." Both henchmen replied at once.

"Well, my mom's going to be gone visiting family. Empty house. Opportunity knocks."

Samu laughed. "That's not the only thing that will be getting knocked." He laughed at his own bad joke.

"You're not funny." Jin said simply. "Anyway, I have a plan and you gentlemen have already lost your bet. I predict right now. She can't resist me."

"Talk is cheap." Roku looked at him. "Just don't get to much of a ego complex or whatever. Or I'll laugh my ass off when you fail."

"Fail? Ye have little faith. Come on, it's me."

Jin smiled.

"Can I lose?"

****

Please Read and review. Just let me know if anyone is reading this.

Author's note: This got dark but some light will be coming up somewhere along the line. I hope you like the story so far. Thanks to Kimberly for her encouragement and advice. I really have some stiff competition in the R/S world out there right now. When I launched this it was relatively quiet on the story board. But then new chapters of "So Happy Together", "Touch" and "Anatomy of Koi" came out right after I put this up. Jeez, go easy on the newbie. No, but seriously, I loved all those stories and I encourage anyone who likes R/S stuff to check them out. Thanks to chewy for the good idea you gave me in an email a while back. Did you catch it? Be ready for the new chapter of The Bet, and also Brave Nurse Shinji chapter 6 will be up soon. 

Take care,

rojo


End file.
